


The SUPER CROWN!

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Its a dead meme i know, M/M, super crown, transform into a women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: This was.....





	The SUPER CROWN!

And there it is! the super crown from the new Mario game  
Oh no...Ouma got it "HAH! A super crown i heard these were fake i highly doubt these are the real deal" walking with Kaito, he shrugs his shoulders and run up to Saihara "Saihara look!"  
"OUMA LOOK OUT!" Ouma trip and the crown landed on Saihara head on a perfect landing, oh no  
"What the hell?!" Kaito grab Ouma by his scraf uh Saihara is transforming  
The purple fog came up but soon it fades away, The two boys stop and see 

Female Saihara.....Kaito jaw drop, Ouma eyes widen 

Saihara outfit is so....lewded, Hi...Her breast are C size, black tight clothes so you see her belly, high heels boots that squeeze abit around her thighs and two shrap teeth poking out of her mouth with her hair lenght pass her shoulder

"OUMA WHAT DID YOU DO?!" she shout  
"HOLY SHIT! IT TURNED SAIHARA INTO HOTTER SAIHARA!" he smiled, Kaito fainted on the floor, Ouma walk around Saihara "Lets see" standing behind her and grab her breast "WHOA! A whole milk!"  
She blush and move away "Dont do-" she takes the crown off and poof back to normal, Ouma take its out of his hand and run "OUMA!" 

Dododod! Lets see There he is! quietly sneaking behind Kiibo, put the crown on his head and POOF! 

He back away and "OH AMAMI!"  
Amami turns his head and see Kiibo, he blush at the sight of him.....Her....What? 

Her chest is D size, white tight one piece swim suit like showing her chest, hair is pass the shoulders, white boots and white high knee socks, Kiibo blush and take the crown off "DONT DO THAT!" Rantaro fainted on the ground.  
"Oh Use it ok let me try!" now he puts it on 

Oh no  
he has long hair by the waist line, Black and white dress showing her B size chest wait

He whines about that " HOW DOES SAIHARA AND KIIBO HAVE BIGGER CHEST THAN ME!" she cries about it, Kiibo take the crown and destory it "No!" he grab Amami by the hand and shake him 

"OUMA!" he turns his head and see Kaito nose covered in tissues "You little shit!"  
"Nishnish! Gotta go fast!" he runs, Kaito chase him

"I see why meme never last long" Saihara see another super crown....He stares at it....Nah


End file.
